Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a wearable electronic device, and more particularly, to an operating method for controlling the appearance of the wearable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Wearable electronic devices which provide certain functions such as communication and healthcare are getting more popular nowadays. Specifically, a wearable electronic device is not only a machine but also an accessory, since it may be worn by a user on the body, mostly on the wrist or head. As such, it plays an important decorative or ornamental and lifestyle role for the user. When the user wears the wearable electronic device every day for communications or healthcare purposes, it becomes a problem when the wearable electronic device is not always suitable for the occasion or does not match the user's clothing/accessory. Putting on another dress or purchasing another wearable electronic device is not a convenient solution to this problem.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for wearable electronic devices with appearances meeting conditions of different environments where the wearable electronic device is located.